


Carpe Noctem

by Kurokamisama



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Disney Songs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Flying, I Don't Even Know, Other, Short One Shot, dangerous nicknames, seriously KID stop, somewhat poetic, suprisingly not bad Singing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokamisama/pseuds/Kurokamisama
Summary: One-Shot. Être KIDnappé par un certain voleur n'était pas vraiment sur la liste des choses à faire de Conan. Mais une chose est sûre en tout cas: quand on est au beau milieu de la nuit, on se focalise beaucoup plus sur la voix - pour le meilleur, et pour le pire. Mauvais jeux de mots, chansons et blagues douteuses, un petit OS tout fluffy et, je l'espère, drôle.





	Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

> Bon d'accord, j'ai menti... Voilà juste un dernier petit OS pour aujourd'hui. x')  
> Pour contrer l'Angst/Drame du dernier OS de DC posté, voilà un tout petit OS biiiien fluffy, et un peu Crack!fic ;D  
> Je n'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture!  
> Sur ce...  
> ENJOY!~  
> Disclaimer: aucune œuvre de Gosho Aoyama ne m'appartient - et franchement ça devrait se voir assez facilement vu à quel point les personnages sont OOC x')  
> Oh et, une certaine chanson Disney ne m'appartient pas non plus. Vous verrez.

Carpe Noctem

Conan ouvrit les yeux avec une difficulté qu'il avait appris à associer à un sommeil induit de somnifères. Il tenta de forcer un réveil plus rapide, mais ses paupières étaient irrésistiblement lourdes, et son esprit embué de fatigue. L'obscurité de son environnement et la légère brise sur son visage n'arrangeaient en rien son état à moitié endormi, sans compter la chaleur qui l'entourait comme un cocon cotonneux.

Un petit pouffement amusé vint chatouiller son oreille.

« Enfin réveillé petit loir?

Soudain plus alerte, Conan se raidit dans les bras de son ravisseur présumé.

-Haha pas de ça entre nous voyons, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, je serais presque vexé...

La moue qu'il pouvait détecter dans ce ton confirma les soupçons du détective qui se détendit malgré lui.

-KID!...

Bien qu'il était encore trop faible pour se débattre ou ne serait-ce que se retourner pour jeter un œil sur celui qui, vraisemblablement, le portait (rectification, ce devait être une drogue plus puissante qu'un somnifère ordinaire s'il était dans cet état), le chibi-détective eut tout de même la force de pousser un long soupir avant de s'adresser de nouveau au Kaitou rieur derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore satané voleur...

- _Tut tut tut_ , Tantei-kun, tant de méfiance dans un si petit corps... ça ne doit pas être très bon pour ta tension~, réprimanda le magicien avec plus de malice que jamais dans la voix.

 _'Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de la tension de ce pauvre Nakamori-keibu...'_ remarqua Conan intérieurement.

-... Non, ce soir, l'Insaisissable KID est là tout spécialement pour faire voir un rêve à son détective favori~, reprit-il avec une certaine dose d'excitation qui ne présageait rien de bon selon Conan.

-Je suis censé me sentir flatté quand tu dis que je suis ton favori, ou est-ce que c'est ce que tu sort à chaque détective qui te cours après? Et moi qui pensait que l'on avait quelque chose de spécial... répliqua-t-il d'un ton monotone.

-Oh mais je peux te garantir que Tantei-kun est mon seul et unique critique favori-

-Pauvre Hakuba, on croirait entendre son cœur se briser.

Les bras autour de lui semblèrent resserrer leur prise momentanément en un spasme et Conan retint un rictus.

-Hmm Tantei-san est un peu trop obsédé par ma personne pour gagner la première place sur ma liste... commenta le voleur distraitement en laissant échapper un frémissement. ...Après, si l'on parle de Meitantei...

-Qui ça?

La malice était de retour dans la voix de KID.

-Jaloux?~

-Dans tes rêves!

La réponse immédiate arracha un autre rire au magicien et ce fut à ce moment-là que Conan prit enfin conscience de son environnement.

Trop focalisé sur KID et ses bêtises habituelles, de même qu'ayant les paupières toujours à moitié fermées sur ses prunelles bleues, il avait négligé de faire attention à sa position actuelle.

-...KID, où sommes-nous au juste?

A travers la pénombre, il pouvait à peine distinguer une lueur au loin, ainsi que cette inexplicable impression d'immensité autour de lui. De plus, maintenant qu'il commençait à pouvoir bouger à nouveau, une certaine sensation de vertige chamboulait son estomac et lui faisait se rendre compte qu'il était dans une position horizontale.

Ses mouvements étaient également restreints d'une façon ou d'une autre, et cela le rassura presque lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait.

-...Qu'est-ce que l'on fiche en delta-plane au milieu de je-ne-sais-où?!

KID garda le silence derrière lui, et le détective eut la nette impression que le voleur le faisait uniquement pour lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il semblait que leur destination était à l'opposé de la faible lueur que Conan devina comme étant la ville.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de cet instant que le chibi-tantei commença à ressentir une petite dose d'appréhension quant à la situation. Où le voleur avait-il l'intention de l'emmener?

-...Où allons-nous exactement?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Tantei-kun~ Nous allons voir un rêve!~

_'Comme si ça m'aidait...'_

- _Ba-Kaitou..._

Les bras autour de lui se figèrent soudainement, et la sensation de vertige s'accrut. Juste avant que Conan ne se rende compte que le delta-plane piquait du nez et qu'ils risquaient de s'écraser, l'engin de redressa dans un grand bruit de froissement.

-KI-

-Comment m'as-tu appelé?

Le détective fut confus pendant un instant, figé à son tour par le ton... différent (?) que la voix du Kaitou avait pris, avant de se focaliser sur la question.

-...

 _'Ah. J'ai pensé à voix haute.'_ se rendit-il compte après quelques instants de réflexion.

-... Si je le redis, tu promets de ne pas nous garantir une mort certaine par crash de delta-plane?

Conan eut le sentiment que cette remarque agaça le voleur, et il laissa échapper un rictus satisfait.

-Oui oui, très drôle, maintenant dis-moi.

Aah, y'avait pas à dire, Conan préférait quand le Kaitou agissait vraiment en KID plutôt qu'en gentleman cambrioleur (dans ces cas-là, il ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir quand c'était _lui_ la cible du flirt de son côté "gentleman").

Mais il savait que le Kaitou avait aussi une facette sérieuse à sa personnalité derrière ses clowneries, et c'était sans doute sa préférée.

Pour en revenir au problème actuel, peut-être l'avait-il fait patienter assez longtemps?

-Tu sais, avec tous les surnoms que tu donnes à tes détectives, tu aurais dû t'attendre à un retour d'ascenseur tôt ou tard.

Le voleur resta muet et Conan en conclut qu'il s'impatientait.

_'Intéressant.'_

Qui eut cru qu'il soit autant préoccupé par une affaire aussi anodine?

-... Ba-Kaitou?

Cette fois, pas de réaction aussi spectaculaire qu'un crash de delta-plane, sinon que les bras qui s'étaient progressivement resserrés autour de lui jusque-là se détendirent sensiblement.

Même si Conan ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il avait assez d'expérience avec le Kaitou pour savoir que ce geste ne signifiait pas le soulagement du voleur, mais plutôt le fait qu'il se forçait à ne pas réagir.

Il suffisait souvent d'appliquer la psychologie inversée avec KID (c'est ce qu'Haibara avait l'habitude de faire avec _lui_ selon ses dires, alors il connaissait plutôt bien le concept); par exemple, "pas de réaction visible" était souvent synonyme de "cerveau qui fonctionne à toute vitesse intérieurement".

-Ah. Quelqu'un utilise déjà ce surnom?

C'était la réponse la plus logique qui venait à l'esprit du chibi-tantei, et comme il avait toujours la satané habitude d'exposer ses déductions et théories à voix haute, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire ici.

Pas de réaction.

Bingo!

-Dommage, je l'aimais bien..., soupira Conan de façon exagérée.

-Ah mais il ne faut jamais 'voler' la réplique à un autre joueur, c'est tout à fait impoli, surtout pour un détective. N'est-ce pas, _Tan-tei-kun_?~, reprit le Kaitou en confirmant non-intentionnellement les dires du détective.

-Je ne veux pas entendre ça de la part d'un voleur!

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un moment à propos des tendances kleptomanes (presque) non-existantes de Conan, mais celui-ci garda bien au chaud ses déductions quant à l'auteur originel de ce 'Ba-Kaitou'. Car, connaissant presque chacun des détectives et policiers qui couraient après Kaitou KID personnellement, il savait qu'aucun de ceux-ci n'employait ce surnom particulier pour désigner leur pire cauchemar en cape blanche. Ce qui ouvrait la porte à beaucoup d'autres possibilités! Un autre voleur? Un assistant? Ou bien... Et si le surnom ne se rapportait pas à ses escapades nocturnes mais plutôt à un trait de caractère, ou mieux! son véritable nom?... Conan se promit de plus se pencher sur le sujet une fois que KID l'aurait relâché.

(Et le fait qu'il n'ait aucun doute sur son relâchement en disait sûrement long sur la confiance que le détective lui accordait.)

Peut-être Hakuba aurait-il ses propres théories...?

-Tu es vraiment blessant Tantei-kun... Penser à quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu es blotti dans mes bras~, l'interrompit dans ses pensées le magicien, lui faisant aussitôt oublier ce à quoi il réfléchissait.

_'Gh-'_

-Arrête de dire les choses d'une manière si...!

-'Si'?

-Si...!

Conan sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et remercia la pénombre qui les engouffrait de tout son cœur.

-...trompeuse!

-Oh mais nous savons tous deux qu'il s'agit d'une de mes nombreuses spécialités pourtant~, se contenta de répliquer le voleur avec malice. ...D'un autre côté, voilà que tu prouves ma théorie à nouveau, cher Tantei-kun~

-De quoi tu-

-Après tout, te voilà en train de _piquer un fard_ alors que tu m'assures ne pas avoir de tendances kleptomanes!~

-...

Le voleur était probablement fier de lui, mais de son côté, Conan n'avait qu'une envie: sauter.

-Pitié, ne sors plus de truc comme ça, en tant que rival c'est humiliant...

-Awww~ Et moi qui ai encore tout un stock de jeux de mots et blagues ayant trait aux voleurs!

-...! N'y pense même pas!-

-Ton père est un voleur-

-Argh!

Avant que Conan ne s'étouffe et/ou étrangle le Kaitou derrière lui, le détective se ressaisit assez pour répliquer...

-Tu m'as habitué à mieux KID! Tu parles d'un gentleman cambrioleur, Hattori va mourir de rire quand je vais lui raconter ça!

...avant de lui-même manquer de mourir de combustion spontanée dès que le magicien reprit la parole:

-Rien ne me tiendrait plus à cœur que d'apporter du plaisir à ce cher Tantei-han, sinon peut-être de faire la même chose avec mon petit Tantei-k-

_Etait-ce la vengeance du Kaitou pour son surnom?!_

-N-n-n'es-tu pas _ne serait-ce qu'un_ _ **minimum**_ gêné de sortir des trucs pareils?!

-Jamais~

-...

-Surtout si ça cloue le bec de mon Tantei-kun et le fait rivaliser de couleurs avec un rubis éclatant~

Conan aurait dû être sourd pour ne pas détecter le large sourire dans cette dernière phrase, mais il était bien trop occupé à décider entre faire un trou dix pieds sous terre et ne jamais en sortir, ou se retourner pour coller un coup de poing dans la figure du voleur.

Ce qui garantirait une chute peu confortable, mais au point où il en était...

Il prit une grande inspiration fortifiante avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

-J'abandonne. Je parie que même toute cette histoire de rêv-

-'Je vais te faire voir un rêve ce soir~'

-...oui _ça_ , n'est qu'un autre de tes jeux de mots à la noix...

Il soupira à nouveau à l'entente du silence de confirmation du magicien.

-Enfin... Au moins je suis plutôt sûr que les choses ne peuvent pas empirer; après tout je suis au milieu de nul part, KIDnappé par un voleur hyperactif de renommée internationale, incapable de bouger ni de me défendre, et obligé d'écouter des blagues de goût douteux... Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme-

Et comme Conan venait de dire tout ça à voix haute, et que KID était KID...

-Je vais t'offrir un monde-

... ledit gentleman cambrioleur se mit à chanter.

_'J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.'_

\- -Aux mille et unes splendeurs~

...Et comme KID était KID, il le fit en français (Michel Leblanc _s'il-vous-plaît_ ).

...Et avec une parfaite imitation des voix originales des doubleurs.

Des _deux_ doubleurs.

-...Ce rêve bleu~

Conan se résolut à son sort sans broncher, il l'avait cherché sur ce coup-là...

Et puis KID chantait étonnamment bien.

_'Je me serais plus attendu à ce que ce satané voleur chante faux intentionnellement.'_

KID atteint sans aucune difficulté une note particulièrement haute de la partie chantée par une femme, à l'instant-même où il pensa cela.

_'Haha, mais j'aurais plutôt dû me douter qu'il n'allait pas rater cette chance de frimer.'_

Conan sourit à ses propres réflexions. C'était bien le genre du Kaitou. Et puis son oreille parfaite était bien plus satisfaite de cette performance qu'il ne l'avait été dans sa position un peu plus tôt.

Il se surprit même à avoir fermé les yeux (d'exaspération/appréciation?) lorsque la voix - parlée cette fois - du gentleman cambrioleur le tira de ses pensées.

-Princesse?~ Nous sommes arrivés à destination.

Ignorant le surnom avec quelques difficultés, Conan décida tout de même de se focaliser sur les alentours, non sans une touche de scepticisme.

(Certes, seuls les shows du Kaitou KID parvenaient _occasionnellement_ à l'impressionner, mais du reste il n'était jamais particulièrement facile à surprendre.)

Il rouvrit les yeux et...

Le noir complet.

-...KID?

-Oui?~

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas naturellement de vision nocturne n'est-ce pas? Que ce sont juste mes lunettes qui ont cette option?

-Loin de moi cette idée Tantei-kun~

-...

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?~

-A part le fait que nous sommes au milieu de nulle part en deltaplane et qu'un idiot de voleur m'a vraisemblablement amené jusque-là pour ri-

Une bourrasque de vent particulièrement forte le força à se taire un instant et à fermer les yeux afin de ne pas les assécher.

Mais au moment où il allait reprendre avec un ton plus qu'agacé, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le plus beau spectacle qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Partout autour d'eux, des étoiles brillaient de mille feux à travers la nuit, reflétant des galaxies lointaines dans ses prunelles émerveillées. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel les étoiles étaient littéralement _partout_ , comme si soudainement, ils nageaient en plein milieu de la voie lactée. Un océan de diamants s'offraient à eux, et Conan eut la nette impression qu'il n'aurait qu'à se pencher pour toucher l'un de ces précieux bijoux.

Il rougit immédiatement après avoir penser cela, gêné d'avoir perdu son sens commun en même temps que ses mots au milieu de ce spectacle extraordinaire. Il se retourna légèrement vers KID pour voir s'il avait été pris la main dans le sac, mais remarqua bien vite que le large sourire sur les lèvres du Kaitou n'étaient pas que le fruit de son habituelle Poker Face. Le regard indigo du voleur reflétait tout autant l'enchantement que lui-même ressentait encore, ainsi qu'une myriade de petites lumières étincelantes dans ses yeux bien ouverts - comme s'il ne voulait surtout pas rater une miette de ce décor féerique.

Observer le jeu de couleurs dans les iris violacés de KID était tout autant captivant que la vue resplendissante autour d'eux- mais penser ainsi était bien plus embarrassant que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu penser cette nuit, alors il reprit sa contemplation muette à son tour.

Combien de temps se déroula à partir de cet instant ? Le détective chibifié ne saurait le dire.

Tout ce dont il se souvint, fut le moment où il revint à la réalité, son esprit d'analyse ne supportant plus d'être mis à l'écart et lui faisant remarquer le lac à leurs pieds.

Ah. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait du mal à distinguer le ciel du sol.

-Est-ce que c'est censé être un jeu de mot intelligent? Parce que je vois bien que les étoiles se reflètent dans l'eau et qu'un rêve est un reflet de la réalité-

-Shh Tantei-kun, et sache profiter du moment pour une fois au lieu de faire ton critique.

-Hmm-Hm hmm!

-Et puis ce n'était pas si mal que ça finalement, non ? De se faire KIDnapper par votre humble serviteur ?~

Conan dut se dégager de la main sur sa bouche - refusant catégoriquement, pour s'en débarrasser, de la mordre ou de la lécher comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge apparent l'aurait fait - afin de répondre.

-Du moment que tu ne me fais pas chanter à mon tour, je pense que l'on finira cet 'KIDnapping' sans accident majeur...

Le voleur eut l'air ravi en entendant son Tantei-kun faire un jeu de mots, puis reprit :

-Oh, vraiment?~ Je sens une histoire intéressante là-dessous...

-Même pas en rêve, fut la réponse catégorique.

-Ah~ mais justement !~ Nous sommes toujours dans un rêve, Tan-tei-kun~ Jusqu'à ce que je te dépose, la magie des songes opère encore !

Le Kaitou KID éclata d'un rire franc et libre en voyant la tête que Conan tira, et entama un fredonnement de la chanson précédemment interprétée. Pour lui, la soirée avait clairement été un succès :

Se rapprocher de son Tantei-kun ? Réussi !

Rendre son chibi-détective heureux et remplir ses yeux d'émerveillement enfantin l'espace d'un instant ? Réussi !

Partager un moment de grâce avec une âme jumelle ?...

-...Tout de même, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu arrives à sortir ce genre de trucs sans sourciller...»

...Réussi!~

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> Court, je vous avez prévenu~ ^^; Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez: était-ce horrible? Hilarant? Passable? Couci-couça...? xD  
> J'ai l'impression que mes deux p'tits bruns sont complètement OOC mais bon...  
> En tout cas, R&R et...  
> A la prochaine fois, mes p'tits renards!~ (la prochaine fois, c'est (presque) sûr! Ce sera ASNY! x))
> 
> Edit: Une erreur de ponctuation corrigée et un changement mineur de mise en page!   
> Et j'en profite également pour rajouter un petit commentaire à propos du surnom de KID:  
> Ça m'étonnait que personne (à ma connaissance) n'ait écrit quoique ce soit là-dessus: le surnom de Kaito étant spontanément Ba-Kaito grâce à Aoko, et son nom de scène étant Kaitou KID, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui trouve ce surnom de Ba-Kaitou également un jour, non? En plus, bien qu'ici Conan ne fait qu'extrapoler, il y a du potentiel: s'il y a bien une personne qui devrait être capable de se rendre compte du sens de l'humour de Toichi, ça devrait être Shin-chan, n'est-ce pas...? xD (peut-être dans une fanfiction future, sait-on jamais?)...


End file.
